Save me my darling angel
by P.W.Gates
Summary: Romeo & Juliet Style EastEnders
1. Disobedience

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**_Thanks to EastEndersgirl5. Xxxx_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Characters:<em>**

**_Peter (Romeo)- Smart, a little misunderstood, lives in Verona Square. _**

**_Lauren (Juliet)- Out-going, controled by her father. Only has her maid as her messenger._**

**_Fatboy (Mercutio)- Peter's best friend, Party Animal, very wild. Has a strange intrest in women :/_**

**_Leon (Benvolio)- Peter's Cousin, also close friends with Fatboy, he doesn't seem to understand what year it is._**

**_Jim Branning (Friar Lawrence)- Peter's advisor, he tells Lauren to follow her heart and break free of her father's control._**

**_Whitney (Nurse/Maid)- Lauren's messenger, helps get away to be with Peter._**

**_Greg (Tybalt)- Lauren's Step-Father, hates the beales and has a desire to kill Peter._**

**_Abi (Adriana)- Lauren's sister, loyal to Lauren, helps her with her getting away._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Verona Square<strong>

****_"These violent delights have violent ends_**  
><strong><em> And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,<em>**  
><strong><em> Which as they kiss consume."<em>**  
><strong><em> Romeo and Juliet, 2.3<em>** **

I looked across from my bedroom window, to the sunshine, children playing, everybody just being normal. I couldn't be that way, Dad wouldn't allow it! I just wanted to breath fresh air for once in my life.

"Lauren"

I turned from the window, my mother Lady Branning stood in the doorway her long blonde curled hair tied back into a ponytail dressed in a long, tight sapphire dress. I smiled, pulled up my hair-band from my wrist to tie my hair back into the same way my mother had it. I hadn't seen my Step-father, Greg in months, Mum had kept him a secret from me and my sister.

"Mother"

I bobbed a sarcastic curtsey, before laughing slightly. My Mum shot me a angry glance, I stopped.

"You're father wants to see you"

I sighed, when mother said _"you're father wants to see you"_ it usally meant that I had done something wrong, but as far as I was conserned what was there to do wrong be locked up in this cage all day. I was like a bird, if you really think about it. I walked out of my room with my Mum following my every move, I was greeted by Greg at the bottom of the staircase. He took Mum's hand, after pushing me gently into the libary where my Dad was standing confidently with a glass of gin in his hand.

"Dad" I whispered, shutting the door behind me. I walked till I stood near enough to inch behind my father. I was feeling quite worried the closer I got. My hands starting shaking, my legs starting knocking together, my sapphire eyes started to water, I was sweating like a trooper. I took deep breaths as my Dad dropped his glass to beside the gin bottle. He turned to me and a smug, grim grin smothered his face.

"Lauren" His husk voice, rang bells for me istantly. I was starting to wonder what was going to happen, where this was leading, I just wanted him to take me into his arms and say that I could go out into the world. But there was a slim chance of that happening.

"Dad" I said again.

My father guided me into the other part of the libary, he pulled me a seat after shutting the door.

"LAUREN! HOW DEAR YOU BETRAY MY TRUST! AND SNEAK OUT TO THE SQUARE AT HALF-PAST TWO THIS MORNING! AND WHO SAID YOU COULD DO SO? ME? NO YOUNG LADY I DO NOT THINK SO!"

I shock in the chair, wondering what he was going to do next. Tears ran down my pale cheeks, I jumped from the chair and ran for the door. I ran up the stairs to my room not wanting to hear my father's haunting pleas for me to come back down the stairs. I just wanted to jump out of the window and be free as a bird.

"Whitney!" I shouted, as I laid myself down on my bed and waiting for my maid to come.

"Miss"

Whitney appered in the doorway and made herself comfortbale on the end of the bed.

"Whitney, I beg you please just get me away from here" Tears still ran down my cheeks.

"Oh miss, its too risky you heard the master!" Whitney gathered me into her arms and soothed me.

"Please" I whimpered

Little did I know that my step-father, Greg was standing in the doorway listening to the whole converstation...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. X<strong>


	2. Misunderstood

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**_Thanks to EastEndersgirl5. Xxxx_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Misunderstood<br>**

****_He that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail! _****

I laid on my bed, with my i-pod earphones in my ears. I couldn't hear my father screaming my name downstairs, neither my revsion book fall off and onto the floor. I stared up at the ceeling with twenty-thousund thoughts running races in my head.

"Pete"

I looked up slightly to see my best friend and cousin, Leon standing in the doorway. I turned off my i-pod and placed it on my bedside table, before sitting up on one side of the bed and running my fingers through my brown hair.

"Leon"

I got up, walked to my window that faced out onto the sqaure, sat up on the widow sill and beckoned my best friend to come forward. I looked around the sqaure, I was like a wolf so Fatboy said nabbing any girl that could get their lips on me.

"You do know you're father is pulling the house down with you're name"

I gave him a quick glance, before taking a look back out onto my hometown (Verona Square). I sighed, jumped off my window cill and made my way down the staircase to see what all the fuss was.

I took a stroll into the back portch where my Father was standing, with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Father" I spoke clearly enough so he could hear me.

He turned, dropped his glass onto the concrete path leaving shattering noice in my ears and gave me a weak smile.

"Peter"

I wasn't scared of my father, there was no reason to be. He was a subbtle man, more subbtle than me. He was a man of high respectance and understanment. He walked towards me and pressed a hand on my shoulder.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!"

I looked at him with horror and misunderstand, I couldnt understand what he meant!

"What?" I whispered

My Father grabbed the collar of my shirt and through me against the wall causing the back of my head to bleed out, I shunned it of for awhile before stepping back inside.

I heard a whisper from behind me

"You think this is over"

I shuddered...


	3. Why father art thou mad?

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**_Thanks to Brooklynn70 & Alexandra. Xx_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Why Father art thou mad?<strong>

**Is the law on our side if I say aye? **

I couldn't sleep that night, with my father's ringing lecture in my ears. I can't just walk away from this and move on, or could I?

I scrambled out of bed, got dressed into my skinny jeans, white t-shirt and slipped on my white rocket dog trainers. I looked around my room before grabbing my deni-jacket off my hanger at the back of my door. Once down stairs, I took one last glance to the clock *half nine*

I was betraying my father again, I just hoped that no one would tell my father that I was outside the house again. I slipped out the front door not bothering to lock the door back up again. I ran most of the way to the R n R, I slipped through the door and handed a black haired my coat before joining the crowed for a good party.

I walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Excuse me"

A tall blonde haired woman appered from behind the bar and rested her elbows on the counter.

"What may I get you...hang on you're Lord Branning's daughter, Lauren" She realized who I was...GREAT!

"Shhh, don't tell the whole world and my father! A glass of vodka please"

She handed me a glass of vodka within seconds, I drowned it within seconds aswell. I was thirsty!

A tall brown haired boy, stood next to me talking to the other blonde barmaid. I stared at him for a little while studing every feature of his face. He had the most adorable eyes, his smile was almost the smile of an angel. _He MUST have a girlfriend _I thought.

"Who's that?" I pointed, to the boy I had been studying for a little time now.

The blonde woman looked at me, then at him. She beckoned me in closer so she could whisper.

"That is Peter Beale, son of you're great enemey" She told me.

I gave her a weak smile...I was starting to fall in love with my great enemy and then a quote from Romeo & Juliet we had learned at school popped into my head:

**My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy. **

I got off my chair to move a little closer to him, the woman gave me an urging smile to go further. He was giving me tiny glances as I edged further. We caught eyes with eachother and his smile of angel flew onto his face again.

"Yes" His voice was haunting

"Lauren Branning"

He backed away from me slightly as if he shouldn't be near me, afterall he had a right too.

"And what you are doing here?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"Me and my father argued"

"Why father art thou mad?" He was speaking in old fashioned way, which made me laugh a little.

He touched the back of my hand, I shuddered his skin was so soft.

"I disobeyed him" I whispered.

"Tut tut"

then...

he kissed me gently on the lips, his lips well...lets just say they were the most tender lips any woman could take.


	4. First takings

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Brooklynn70 following meh alway tha way! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: First takings <strong>

**Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. **

I slipped my hands around her tiny waist, her arms wrapped succurely around my neck. I pulled her in closer to me, she let out a tiny groan as my hands ran halfway up her back and down. My heart raced clinching her to me, if my father knew what I was doing he'd have me shot. We broke apart, her sapphire eyes burned into mine, she caught her breath.

"You're beautiful" I whispered, pressing my hand to her cheek.

"Thankyou" She blushed.

Our faces still so close to kiss again, but I told myself that once was enough and that if any other girl saw it then I'd be the least popular boy in the square. Our hearts still raced in syncronized time, her hands rested on my chest, my arms still wrapped around her waist. I just hope she didn't find my scare at the back of my head from this morning.

My phone bleeped in my pocket, I kept one arm around her, keeping this angel close to me and put my free hand into my pocket to see who was interupting my moment of happiness.

_One New Message: Leon._

_Mate! Where the hell are you? Anyway are we still up for dirt biking tomorra? Lee :)_

I shrugged it, turned my phone off, slipped my phone back into my pocket and placed my other arm back around her waist.

"Where were we?" She whispered, making the move for another kiss. I responded instantly, I ran my fingers through her long brunette hair she did the same to me. I just thought _"Please don't find the bruise" _

She had come close to it, she did!

"Ah" I winced, braking off the kiss.

She looked at me, wondering what she'd done.

"What?" She asked, stroking the side of my arm.

I looked at her, my eyes kissing hers. I didnt know how to tell her.

"My father threw me against the wall, this morning"

She bit her lip and carried on stroking my arm.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, letting go of her, taking my coat off the bar and giving her a light kiss on the forehead before heading for the stairs.

I ran up the stairs and stood outside the club, my back against the sign, catching my breath.

I'd fallen in LOVE with my father's great enmey's DAUGHTER! GREAT!

"Hey P-Dog" Fatz, who unusally seemed sober carried a drunk Leon smiled.

"Fatz"

"Is mah boy ok?"He asked, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Is it 2014 yet?" Leon screeched.

I looked at Fatz, he looked at me and bang Leon was lying drunk on the ground.

"She's beautiful" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw. X<strong>


	5. That morning after

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Brooklynn70 following meh alway tha way! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: That morning after<strong>

**Not proud you have, but thankful you have. Proud can I never be of what I hate! **

I laid in my bed, glancing so often look at my clock. His lips were so soft, tender, full of understanding. His eyes burned at my heart, my heart well that, that's a different story.

_**LAUREN SNAP OUT OF IT!**_

* * *

><p>I laid in my bed, thinking of Lauren to drown out the pain at the back of my head. Her lips well...there everything a man could discribe. Her eyes, they sparkled into mine seeing every possible crack and filling them. My heart thats a different story.<p>

_**PETER SNAP OUT OF IT!**_

* * *

><p>I got out of bed, walked over to my window and saw the most beautiful thing sat outside my widow on the balcony. It stood in a matter of dispair and needy. I opened the window and walked out with a smile on my face.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood on that balcony, she stared at me as if I was meant to be there. She wrapped her arms around me, I rested my chin on her head. She looked up at me. I looked down at her. I never realized that being 5ft 11 and her being 5ft 3 would be so hard in kissing her standing up.<p>

* * *

><p>I took his hands and walked him backwards into my bedroom. Once in he shut the doors and wrapped his arms around me in the same way he did last night. My heart starting racing, I was starting to wonder where this was leading to. We were alone, in my bedroom, door locked, parents out, inches away from the bed. And then he leaned and kissed me, passionatly. FAB!<p>

* * *

><p>My heart raced as I kissed her with more passion than I did last night. Her lips loosened as I moved closer, her hands fiddled with the collar of my white shirt. My hands however played with the back of her vest, I lifted it slightly and let my hands touch her skin. She felt beautiful aswell as looking it.<p>

* * *

><p>I felt him playing with my vest, I moved my hands down his shirt wanting to just take it off. Considering I was in my vest and tracksuits and he was dressed in a white shirt and black trousers (with a belt), I could have just undressed him, him me and climbed into bed with him. There was enough time for that anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>I want her.<p>

* * *

><p>I want him.<p>

* * *

><p>The door unlocked. I quickly broke off our stench of passion, placed a quick kiss on her forehead, pushed open the window to the balcony and made my exit the same way I made my entrance.<p>

**JUMP!**

* * *

><p>I ran out to the balcony to see him laying in the thorn bush!<p>

"Pete" I whispered hoping that he heard me and no one else did.

"Yeah" He yelled

I rolled my eyes knowing that my lover was okay!

"I love you" I whispered.

"You too" He groaned as he got up, he blew me a kiss as he walked down the road to his house. Seeing him go inside that house made me shiver, knowing what our love was going to do our families.

* * *

><p>I climbed up the drain pipe that spontaniously lead to my bedroom balcony. I jumped over it and qietly opened one of the doors that lead to my bedroom. I slipped off my platforms and placed them beside the left curtian before taking my science revsion guide off my bedside table and laid on the bed with as if I'd been there for the past hour.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked back into my room, shutting the doors behind me and laying back down on the bed. I tossed and turned, kept thinking <strong>WHAT IF<strong>

I laid there, kept thinking about that rare moment I had shared with my new found flame since last night. What could have happened could have easily happened if that someone hadn't unlocked my door.

* * *

><p>Fatboy came into my room and stood by my draws.<p>

"Any reason to tell me where you were?" He rubbed his chin, with intrege to know where I was.

"I've been with the most beautiful woman ever" I threw my revison guide down onto the floor and sat up.

Fatboy looked at me as if I was insane.

"Who?"

I just simply tapped my nose...


	6. Hell HAS fury

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Now I wonder why Brooklynn70 & Alexandra. Xx are keeping me going. Thanks xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Hell HAS fury<strong>

** Peace? Peace. I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Montagues, and thee. **

I didn't forget about Peter in that week, I just storta had to hide him. If you get what I mean? I was busy doing my science homework, when my step-father Greg came into my room and interupted my train of thought.

"Lauren?" He sat down on the end of my bed, I turned in my chair from my desk to face him. I was actually least impressed that he'd ingnored the **KEEP OUT** sign that I'd hung up on my door.

"What?" I grumbled, turning back to my science homework.

* * *

><p>I walked into Leon's room to find him sprawled out on the bed like a dead fish. I walked over to the curtians and opened them.<p>

"Ah" He slapped his hand over his eyes, I turned and let out a little laugh. Afterall me and Fatz out of the three of us were actually **SOBER** and Leon well 2014! It's not doomsday yet.

"Sober I see" I said, sitting down on his foot to see if he flinched me off like he would usally do to me if I had a hangover.

"ah" He flicked me off and backward rolled off the bed and onto the floor! NINJA MODE TIME!

* * *

><p>"I thought I heard you with someone this morning"<p>

I froze, it was him who unlocked the door. If only he had opened the door then our secret was exposed. I turned and looked at him horror in my eyes.

"Ehm, I was listening to the radio and I was going along with the commentry" _Lauren you LIAR!_

Greg gave me one little look before departing my room without a word.

And even better he shut my door and locked it back up again!

**HORRAH!**

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen, closly followed by a *hungover* Leon.<p>

"Any breakfast" I asked, putting the grill on for a chesee on toast sandwich. He ran his fingers through his black hair, yawned and stretched. I pretented to faint as I saw how hairy his armpits were.

"Yeah mate please"

I turned to the toaster.

"Fatz said you have a lady on the go"

I gave him a sarcastic look and shrugged.

"What's her name?" He asked, clasping the back of my neck.

* * *

><p>I looked out the window, thinking about Peter (again)<p>

_Oh Lauren you really shouldn't!_

I was in LOVE with my father's great enemy's SON! HOW GREAT IS THAT

I really wanted to see him again, I had a light bulb moment.

"Adriana!" I yelled my sister's name as loud as I could.

* * *

><p>"Like I said gents I'm saying anything" I laughed, taking another bite of my breakfast.<p>

"I bet she's married"

I shot Leon an angry glance.

"No I bet you, she's his mistress"

I shock my head and slapped my forehead and laughed.

"'Ere Pete you got another girl on the go"

I took my plate outside.

"Neither!" I yelled and stared out the window thinking about Lauren

_Oh Peter you really shouldn't!_


	7. That forbidden night

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Thankyou Alexandra. Xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: That forbidden night<strong>

** Well, Juliet, I will lie with thee tonight.**

I sat on one of the benches oppistite the Queen Vic and watched with care as Greg marched across the square with his trusted guns around him.

Me however I had them hidden behind my shirt, only became visable when I had my shirt off and well they were visable. I had some of my followers (eg. girls) staring at me. I got up to sit on the arm the looked into the window of Lauren's home.

I couldn't get her off my mind. She WAS everything in a girl that I needed.

* * *

><p>I looked out of the lounge window, peering through the white net curtians. My heart starting racing when I saw him staring at the window, I was hoping he was looking at me.<p>

But then my joy turned to worry as I saw Greg march up to him. With his guns in his hands, Peter just sat there not giving a care in the world. He had his hand on the gun prepared for another brawl.

Tears started falling down my cheeks terrifed for my step-father but also my lover.

* * *

><p>"Beale"<p>

I looked round to see Greg with his hands on his guns ready to just well...rip my head off.

I got up and stood around two to three centermetres from him.

"Jessop" I snarled

I flipped my guns around my fingers untill holding them firmly in my hands.

He held them at my chest.

"Anything better to do"

I turned to see Billie come up behind me and clasp my shoulder.

"You take him down and I'll buy ya a drink in tha Vic"

I smiled slightly, I knew Billie was joking...Or I wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>I stood out on the balcony in the evening's light.<p>

As I turned into my bedroom, I turned to see Peter jumping over the side. I gave him a worried look before taking his hand and dragging him into my room.

"Pete-" I couldn't even finish.

He pushed me against the wall and held a passionate kiss on my lips.

I pushed him, he stared at me.

"I'm sorry" I sat down at my dresser as he shut my balcony doors.

He handed me his hand, I took it greatfully and stood up. He wrapped his arms around me, keeping a sucure wall around me. I placed my hands on his bare chest (WOW!)

I leaned up and kissed him gently.

He turned and pushed me down on the bed

I knew where this was leading

And so did he...


	8. Morning After

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**To my biggest fans, you know who you are! X**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Morning After<strong>

** Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night. **

I woke up to an empty bed and started to panic thinking that he'd left me, in a state of guilt. I slammed my head back on my pillows, slowly lifted up the quilt cover. Well...

"Why are you staring at yourself?" I looked up to see him standing at the end of the bed, putting on his shirt that he wore last night. I blushed slightly and laid myself gently back down, my eyes fixed gently on him and him only. He belted his black trousers back up, before walking over to my side of the bed, sitting down beside me and brushing hair away from my forehead.

"I didn't want that to end" I whispered, his hand fell onto my cheek. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Neither did I. Now Miss Branning may I get back in bed with you or am I going to tickle you untill I can jump in?" He laughed as he fingers prepared to tickle me. I bit my lip in a seductive way, he stared into my eyes.

"I'll take that as a tickle then" I screamed as he fell ontop of me, kissing me neck, his hands fell down my back and onto my bum. He climbed in beside me and pulled the covers over us.

* * *

><p>I looked at what laied beside me, she was like an angel, but stopping this happiness that just occured in my life.<p>

_"You will go down for this Beale" Greg snarled at me, shooting at the bench hoping to get me._

_"Keeping wishing Jessop" I snarled back_

_I stood there his gun pressed firmly against my chest._

_"Pete!" Billie cried stepping infront of me._

**_BANG!_**

_Billie dropped down into my arms._

_I looked up at Greg, tears falling helplessly down my cheeks._

_I took my gun that layed on the ground and pointed it up at him_

_"Happy and be satisfied" I sobbed. _

**_BANG!_**

_I shot him in the heart giving him no chance to stop me._

_I ran, leaving two dead bodies on the ground._

_I crimbed up the vines to Lauren's Balcony to her bedroom._

_She stared at me..._

* * *

><p>"Lauren" I heard him whisper.<p>

I snuggled into his chest and sighed

"What?" I whispered back.

He sighed before kissing my head

"I killed you're step-father" He confessed

I just shut my eyes and starting crying


	9. Confessions

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Been stuck with exams :/**

**Mitzee. xOx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Confessions<br>**

**Not mad, but bound more than a mad man is. Shut up in prison, kept without my food, whipped and tormented. **

I looked up at him.

"What?" I sobbed.

He slammed his head into the bed sheets.

"I said I killed Greg" The muffled sound of the bed sheets.

"Yeah...But why?" I screamed, running my fingers through my hair.

He looked up at me, it was in his eyes that he didn't want to loose me. He wasn't going to.

"He shot my best friend" He snarled.

I looked at him in horror.

"What?" I couldnt beleive my ears

I stood up and walked to my balcony doors.

I was determind to open them and shout that I'd slept with a killer.

I stared him in the eyes

"Did you sleep with my because you killed Greg?" I whispered.

He looked up at me with an instant.

"What? No!" He jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around me from waist behind.

I fell back into his chest

"Then why?" I asked him, pressing my head into his neck

He sighed.

"Because, I love you and wanted you to feel safe in my arms"

I smiled, he was effectionate.

"Just tell me why did you kill Greg then?" I turned in his arms and laid my hands and head on his chest

"He killed Billie and I shot him in revenge"

I looked up and stared at him

He leaned and kissed me gently before getting his coat off of dresser, opening the balcony doors, climbing over the side and giving me a quick kiss on the lips again then jumping into the thorn bush.

I waited for him to go out of sight, I walked into my bedroom but before I could shut the doors

I broke down into hysteric tears

"I'm in love with a killer aswell as my enenmy!" I sobbed

* * *

><p><strong>I heard that Ryan Malloy is to have an affair with Lauren! WTF! Whats up with Eastenders these days<strong>

**anyways get reveiwing and WHO ENJOYED THE ROYAL WEDDING :D**

**xOx  
><strong>


	10. I'm sorry

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: I'm Sorry<strong>

**He jests at scars that never felt a wound.  
><strong>

I sat there at my desk with a pen in my hand, staring at a blank sheet of paper thinking of what to say.

I tapped the pen on my head a few times, racking my brains of how to start my letter of apology. I started.

_Lauren._

_Words can't describe how apologetic I am for being so stupid this morning._

_You must understand that I never mean to hurt and that I love you lots, more than I have any other woman._

_I didnt mean to kill Greg on perpose, please just take it to fact that I shot him out of revenge of shooting Billie._

_Please dont reconsider our relationship, I'm begging you give me another chance and I'll try my hardest to make it up to you._

_If only life wasn't so cruel to us both, then things maybe a little bit easier because if you've probably learned I hate all this secrecy._

_Please be mine forever, I dont want that to change. If we have to runaway then perhaps we can but I'm telling you now _

_it wont be easy._

_But I promise it will be a journey worth taking and I want you to be with me._

_Yes, I made a stupid mistake in telling you this morning but if I'd told you later on you'd just a furious at me._

_I can only make few promises and keeping my love for you is deffinatly one._

_In these hard consequences we face, I know that yeah maybe we are going to one day have to confess up to our crimes._

_I love you **always,**_

_Peter. xOx_

_P.S I'm sorry.  
><em>

I looked down at my finished letter and ceeled it with the envolope and a kiss.

I wrote her name on the front and handed it to Fatz who ran out the door.

I held my head in my hands...how was she going to react?

* * *

><p><strong>How will Lauren react?<strong>

**You decide :)**

**Reveiw xxx  
><strong>


	11. Qill & Paper

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**I'm so sad to say that the story is nearing its end :( and i might want to do another eastenders story. So I need Ideas! :D xxx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Quill &amp; Paper<strong>

Tears fell down my face. His words ringing in my ears. I couldn't leave him.

I grabbed a white peice of paper from my rack, my white feather quill, pot of blue ink and starting writing.

_Peter._

_I understand that telling me wasn't an easy thing._

_And you being banished is the most unthinkable time for me._

_I love you too._

_You're not going to loose me._

_Not to Jay anyway, my father's requested I marry him_

_but that would make me a bigomist and unfaithful to you._

_My heart remains to you always._

_I know you wanted to keep me safe by telling me,_

_but it may have been better if you didnt tell me._

_Always in my heart,_

_Lauren. xOxx_

I looked at my letter and seeled it with a envolope

I beckoned Whitney to take it to him and she just ran out of the door.

I picked up my mobile and pressed the green button

_"Hello Mr Branning, its Lauren is it possible I could talk with you"_

Tears fell violently down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Reveiw as always! <strong>

**xOx (:  
><strong>


	12. Taking the lead

**Save Me My Darling Angel**

**Only 1 more chapter to go! :'( X  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Taking the Lead<strong>

**O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?  
><strong>

I stood there, watching her lifeless body being taken away and into the tomb where all Branning's lay. Tears fell uncontrolably down my cheeks, how was I going to tell my brother that she was dead.

I got into my car and drove over the speed limmit to try and get to my brother in an istant. I wasn't successfiul.

"Excuse me miss" A policeman pulled me over. **HOW GREAT!**

I pressed down on the peddal and drove myself on, less time untill Pete finds out.

* * *

><p>I saw my sister's car drive up onto the driveway, I pulled open the door and shot out.<p>

She wrapped my arms around me as tears filed their way out of my eyes.

"She's dead" She whispered, stroking the back of my head.

He sobbed into my shoulder muttering something to himself that I couldnt quite work out.

* * *

><p>"What? Why? My Love" I sobbed hoping that Luce didnt hear my dispair and greif.<p>

I let go of my sister, snatched the car keys from her hand and ran for the car.

She followed me closley behind and sat beside me once in the car.

I turned the key, the engine churned as I set it into gear and drove backwards and onto the main road.

Luce looked at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I gave her a difinate look.

"With all my stregnth" I held a firm look on my face as I pressed down on the gear and sped down the road.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the chapple, I shot to the nearest pharmacy I could find.<p>

"I need poison" I stuttered.

The man looked at me and poured a green water substence into a small testube.

"It kills in an istant" He told me, before handing it to me.

I ran out of the door and straight back into the car.

I drove over the limmit not caring weather I caused a crash.

"Luce, I beg you dont tell Dad!" I gave my sister a gentle kiss on the forehead before jumping out of the car and heading for the chapple in the rain.

"I love you!" I heard her shout.

I just smiled knowing my sister, would keep an honest secret.

* * *

><p>I opened the doors to the chapple and saw her laying peacefully on the bed. I knelt down beside her and slipped off my wedding ring and onto her right middle finger as her wedding ring sat peacfully on her left.<p>

I wiped away my tears and kissed her hand.

Before taking the tube of poison out of my pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Lauren wake up in time or Will she find her lover dead beside her?<strong>

**One more chapter to go! I need some new ideas for a new story :D**

**Much love,**

**Mitzee. xOx  
><strong>


	13. Save me my darling angel

** Save Me My Darling Angel**

**So this is it! The final chapter :( I hope you have enjoyed it  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Save me my darling angel<strong>

** Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! **

I threw it down in one and then...

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see my husband lying, gasping for air. Tears filled my eyes, I'd only just realized that he'd taken the poison in beleif that I was dead.<p>

"Pete" I sobbed, stroking his cheek praying that he'd stay long alive long enough for me to say a proper goodbye.

I was cut short.

He lay dead in my arms, I sobbed uncontrolably.

"Save me my darling angel" I whispered.

I got up and climbed over his body.

I walked around the chapel, running my fingers through my hair.

I turned and saw his body, laying in peace.

I knelt down beside him and took his hand.

"Pete" I began my heartbreaking speech

"I never got to say this but, I love you. More than I would have Jay, you have stolen my heart and I hoped to god that you'd never give it back. You out of all the people I know, you understand me more than anyone" I broke down.

"I'm in love with you, I know you never knew that. I couldn't get you off my mind. It was like I wanted to be with you, all the time." I sobbed.

"When were together, in the other life. I hope that I can be your's again. I hate being on the sidelines, Peter. You are my darling angel."

I climbed back over his body, I laid beside him. I rested my head into his chest, slipped the gun from his pocket and pointed it to my head.

"Save me my darling angel" I whispered.

_**BANG!**_

Adleast were together now. And no one can judge us.

Me and my Romeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm doing another story called The Three of us!**

**Please look at it. :)**

**Much love,**

**Mitzee. xOx**

**P.S Thanks for all the reveiws . XD  
><strong>


End file.
